Another Picture
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi mais Grimmjow avait réussit à profondément touché son âme d'artiste, et même un peu plus même si il se refusait de s'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux aussi vite qu'une princesse Disney... ( Suite directe de Last Lost Picture demander par beaucoup de reviewer :D )


Salut mes petites patates! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont réclamé une suite à Last Lost Picture je vous propose donc ce one shot où tout mon humour pourri se déverse allégrement dans une montagne de clin d'œil navrant et de réplique affligantesque!

./././././././././././././././.

Les jours c'étaient écoulés, lentement, très lentement, trop même au goût d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait furtivement rencontré le bleuté et également deux semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

En même temps il aurait dut se douter que Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aussi rapidement, et lui non plus d'ailleurs… Enfin en temps normal…

Le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi mais Grimmjow avait réussit à profondément touché son âme d'artiste, et même un peu plus même si il se refusait de s'avoue qu'il était tombé amoureux aussi vite qu'une princesse Disney.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé dans la vie du bleuté. Il était partit de chez lui avec son frère sous le bras et avait entamé une procédure judiciaire pour avoir sa garde.

Les deux Jaggerjack vivait donc désormais dans un petit studio assez éloigné de la ville.

Grimmjow avait trouvé un travail stable et qui payait assez bien dans une boutique de vêtement et envisageait sérieusement de reprendre ses études de droits.

Tout avait changé pour lui et il n'oubliait en aucun cas le jeune photographe qui lui avait permis de reprendre pieds dans la vie.

Il n'était pourtant pas retourner à la galerie d'exposition et n'avait pas vraiment chercher à retrouver Ichigo, même si il s'était mis à imaginer dans ses rêves ce qu'aurait put être sa vie si ils c'étaient revu.

Un jour qu'il allait à son travail, l'une de ses collègues, une grande blonde nommé Hallibel lui planta la couverture d'un magazine sous le nez, tellement près qu'il lui fit impossible de ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir le contenu de la une.

Une fois qu'elle lui eu enfin donné l'objet, il le regarda attentivement en écarquillant les yeux.

« Premier recueil d'un génie de la photo: LOST aux éditions Belcourt. »

La couverture en noir et blanc n'était autre que l'une des photos que le rouquin avait pris de lui quelques mois auparavant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? Lui demanda Hallibel, curieuse.

- J'l'ai cherché en même temps, à lui dire qu'il pouvait faire c'qu'il voulait avec les photos… J'DEVRAIS DEMANDER DES DROITS D'AUTEURS! »

Grimmjow criait et grognait son énervement, mais en réalité il tentait plutôt de cacher sa gêne.

Comme ça il ne l'avait pas oublié?

Il avait même fait de sa propre histoire le titre et la couverture d'un recueil de photo.

C'est passablement énervé qu'Ichigo débarqua chez son éditeur, son premier recueil à la main.

Il passa devant la secrétaire qui essayait vainement de le convaincre de ne pas passer et ouvrit avec fracas la porte du bureau.

« GIN ICHIMARU! ON AVAIT DIT PAS CETTE PHOTO! ! »

Le rouquin balança le livre à la tête du blandinet qui l'évita d'un sublime mouvement de tête en criant « J'esquive! ».

Après une montée fantasque vers les cieux éthérées de la vulgarité, le rouquin se calma enfin un minimum et arrêta de crier.

« Ichimaru! Je t'avais interdit de mettre ses photos! Et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de la mettre en couverture!

- Comment veux-tu que je passe a côté d'une merveille comme cette photo! »

Ils continuèrent à débattre un moment sur la photo du livre avant qu'Ichigo ne finisse par abandonner face à la mauvaise fois extrême de son interlocuteur.

C'est donc les mains dans les poches, et aussi énervé que quand il était arrivé, que le rouquin se dirigea en grognant vers une librairie où il devait donner une séance de dédicace ainsi qu'une interview.

Il s'installa à la table qui lui était réservé, on le voyait à peine derrière la pile de livre monstrueuse qui recouvrait le meuble.

Le rouquin eu un profond soupir en se disant que rien ne pourrait rendre cette journée pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Vous y avez cru avouez?

Et bien il existait en effet une chose qui aurait put rendre cette journée encore plus horrible pour le jeune orangé, et cette personne se nommait Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Après avoir trouvé l'adresse de sa prochaine séance de dédicace dans le magazine prêté par Hallibel ( la blonde avait en effet tenu à le récupéré car il contenait des réductions sur les cinquante prochain manga yaoi acheté pour le prix de 49).

Il enroula donc une grande écharpe autour de son cou et enfila son épais manteau ( on est quand même en décembre que diable! … Comment-ça je l'avais pas dit? Ba zut écouter!) avant de se diriger vers la fameuse librairie.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo était retombé en enfance et avait commencé à construire une forteresse avec tout les livres autour de lui, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt pas mal vu qu'il avait quand même construit deux tour et une muraille qui le séparait du monde extérieur! Il avait tout de même pris soin de faire une porte, il n'était pas immature quand même!

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit avec fracas et une IMMMMEEENNNNSSSEEE bourrasque d'air froid vint totalement détruire l'édifice.

Le rouquin regarda tristement son ouvrage maintenant détruit et poussa un immense cri de désespoir.

« Ah… C'est pas de bol… »

Les personnages sont contre moi… J'ai du les faires trop souffrit dans une autre vie!

Bref, dans un élan de courage complètement immature, l'orangé se mit les bras en croix devant la dernière tour encore en place avant de crier d'une voix assuré.

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS! »

Quelle clin d'œil subtile… Je m'étonne moi-même!

Le bleuté qui venait d'entrer regarda donc son photographe avec un regard plein de pitié et lui lança un livre à la figure ce qui eu au moins pour effet de le réveiller.

« AIIEUH! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Parce que t'es trop con ! »

Ichigo se décida enfin à lever les yeux, interpeller par la voix grave qui c'était adresser à lui et ne put s'empêcher d'entrer en mode « bug total du système graphique ».

Symptôme: yeux grands ouverts, bouche grande ouverts, corps raide et tendu, incapacité à prononcer un mot ou un son.

Résultat IRL: tu as l'air d'un débile profond en phase terminale.

« OH… mon… dieu… Bégaya le rouquin qui sentait venir les ennuies.

- Appelle moi Grimmjow! »

Le bleuté se rapprocha donc du photographe et après avoir attrapé un recueil et lui balança à la figure en criant d'une voix extrêmement virile.

« YAKUZA! »

Avoué… Qui n'as pas déjà courut dans sa maison en criant ça?

… Comment ça y'a que moi?

BREF!

Je sens arrivé la deuxième citation très peu subtile… D'ailleurs celle qui trouvera d'où elle vient à le droit à un gros bonbons!

Ichigo, figé, se prit donc le livre en pleine poire et serra les poings et les dents avant de crier une insulte au bleuté et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Ce dernier s'écroula, les yeux fermés.

« Désolé! Tu sais quoi, j'ai peut-être un peu exagérer! Ma faute! »

Un grand silence suivit la réplique de l'orangé.

« Tu veux chanter? »

Tout peut s'arranger en chantant!

Un grognement au sol lui répondit et le bleuté s'assit en se frottant la joue.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

- Je te retourne la question!

- T'as publié mes photos et j'ai même pas de droit d'auteur!

- Alors y'a que le fric qui t'intéresse!

- Ba c'est plus une question de principe qu'autre chose!

- …

- …

- Je t'ai manqué?

- … Peut être…

- Toi tu m'as manqué… Vraiment…

- Ichi… »

Grimmjow se mit à ébouriffé les mèches de l'orangé qui c'était accroupit près de lui tendit que ce dernier rougissait comme une tomate bien mûr sous le soleil d'Italie.

Et c'est après un long silence que leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, doucement avant que…

Une gamine de quinze ans parfaitement insupportable ne s'approche des deux hommes toujours assis par terre au milieu des ruines du château d'Ichigo.

« Dégager d'là bande de Pifgalette! »

Grimmjow lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de la regarder de bas en haut avec un air méprisant.

« T'es qui toi?

- Je suis… commença la fille avec un air fière.

- Une pimbêche!

- Mais non je…

- Une insupportable gamine.

- Je vous permet pas de…

- Ah j'ai trouvé! Une SAF!

- … Quoi?

- Sans Amis Fixes! »

Et c'est ainsi que la gamine partit en pleurant toutes larmes de son corps et que l'auteur ne peut retenir un magnifique sourire de joie en ayant enfin réussit à se venger de l'antagoniste la plus horripilante de l'histoire de la littérature anglaise!

Grimmjow attrapa son rouquin et le balança sur son épaule avant de l'embarquer.

« Et tu m'emmène où? Demanda Ichigo, blasé de la vie.

- Chez moi! »

Après quelques minutes de marche durant lesquelles tout les habitants qu'ils croisèrent leurs jetèrent des regard surpris, ils arrivèrent enfin au studio du bleuté qui s'empressa de mettre son frère et sa console de jeux à la porte à coup de pieds aux fesses avant de fermer la porte à clés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la cage d'escalier.

« … Et c'est quand qu'il vient me chercher ce frère ingrat? »

Jay grogna son désarroi alors que la porte d'en face s'ouvrait lentement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux dorés qui portait des lunettes d'aviateur.

« … Tu fais quoi dans ce couloir?

- J'me suis fait mettre dehors par mon frère…

- Ah… Ca explique le bruit. »

Le jeune bleuté hocha positivement la tête en soupirant, rangeant sa console dans sa poche.

Une grand silence se fit entre les deux adolescents.

« Triste ta vie… »

Un claquement de porte suivit ainsi qu'un profond de désespoir!

« J'ai pas de chance dans la vie moi… »

… Fuck les personnages!


End file.
